The 7th Year
by nam1331
Summary: The Golden trio and a lot of the others come back to finish their seventh year at Hogwarts, Hermione has a lot on her mind with juggling friends, school, head girl, and now Draco Malfoy. Hermione wants change and Malfoy will not bully her any longer because she has some things up her sleeve to help her with that.
1. A new year

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, unfortunately hehe_**

**_authors note: Long time reader first time writer! Enjoy the story, Please post review, I would love feedback : )_**

* * *

**_A New Year_**

_Ahh another year at Hogwarts, and I Hermione granger am so excited. Since the war everything has been in chaos and Hogwarts is always there, like a safe haven. A lot of things haven't been the same since the war, even Hogwarts, but it doesn't mean it's all changed. I take so much comfort in mixing potions, casting spells, and yes even home work. (which I would not like to admit especially to Ron). Speaking of Ron …Where is that lazy bum?_

Hermione was just sitting in the compartment waiting for her two friends. Actually Hermione was always early, she always wanted to get a good spot and of course she never wanted to be late for school.

"Ugh , what is taking them so long" She asked herself aloud.

As soon as she finished her sentence Ron and Harry come booming in with laughter and their hands filled with sweets.

_Hmm must have had a run in with the sweet trolley_, she giggled to herself.

"Hermione!" they both yelled they all embraced, Ron's hands still filled with lollies and chocolate frogs.

Ron and Harry sat across from Hermione as the train began to leave the station

Hermione began to talk "Guys it seems like it's been forever!"

"Herms, we just saw you at the burrow last week" chortled Ron

"Yeah I know haha, but I'm so glad we decided to finish our seventh year, even though it won't be exactly the same, I still feel it will still be a good year."

Ron and Harry both looked at each other with long faces on, thinking about all the loved ones they had lost this last year.

Hermione had noticed this and began to change the subject "So guys guess what?"

"You are finally going to all of our homework this year?" Ron said half way kidding

"Ron ! do your own homework, you're old enough. You can be a big boy" She laughed as Ron made a frown

She continued "Anyways…..I was going to say I got an extra letter today from the school" At this she pulled a shimmering gold-colored envelope from her school bag and waved it in their faces.

"So what's in it" Harry asked excitedly

"Hmm well I don't know, I haven't even opened it yet" she said truthfully

"WHAT? It fould be pike sumffing importart!" Ron said with a mouth full of candy

Hermione closed her eyes and wiped something moist off of her face "Ron when will you ever make a full sentence without drowning me in your spittle! close your mouth ,and yes I figured it would be something important. I was waiting for you guys because I think I know what it is"

"Well open it !" Harry and Ron both blurted out

"ok ok hahaha" said Hermione as she broke the seal and read the contents of the small piece of parchment.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is proud to offer you the position of this terms head girl. If you accept please meet me at the dining hall doors before the sorting of the first years so you may learn of your new duties and explore your head dormitories along with Draco Malfoy, who has already sent a response in accepting this terms head boy. Best wishes and hope to see you soon._

_ Sincerely, Head Master Dumbledore_

Hermione's eyes widened as she read the word head girl and they nearly popped out of their sockets when she read the name Malfoy. "Oh my , they they…they want me to be head girl"

"This.. is.. good.. right?" Ron asked slowly

"Huh? What? " she asked as she was brought out of her confused state "yeah…yes! Yes! I've always wanted to be considered head girl I just never thought that the head boy would be MALFOY!"

"MALFOY?" screamed Harry and Ron. If they were drinking pumpkin juice they would have spit it out by now.

As if he had heard his name, Malfoy came through the train's compartment walkway, passing the trio's compartment and stopping in the doorway once he saw the trio.

"Speak of the devil" Hermione whispered

Draco was looking straight at Harry and proudly flashed his head boy badge and stated" Guess the golden boy couldn't even cut it as head boy"

"Shut up you rotten git" Ron said getting a bit peeved

"Ouch, do you kiss your fat mother with that mouth?" Malfoy said, faking being hurt by Ron's words

Ron got very red with anger, and tried to pretend to not get offended, but unfortunately failed

Hermione getting annoyed at Malfoy's unwanted presence calmly stated "Well Harry might not have made head boy, but I have made head girl"

Malfoy made a small face like he was surprised, Hermione continued " so I'd watch myself if I were you….ferret"

Malfoy sneered at this then recovered quickly and before leaving their compartment doorway coolly said "Whatever mudblood, all I hear from your mouth are empty threats. "

After he left, Hermione slumped back down in her seat like she just finished a great battle

"I really don't like that guy" Harry shaking his head

_Great, just great…everything was going so well and it just had to go downhill, I just wish I could pus__h Malfoy down there as well._

Hermione sighed "What am I going to do? He's just going to make my life miserable and call me 'mudblood' all year"

Harry cut in "Don't worry Hermione if he bugs you we can hex him where the sun don't shine for you, not that you can't do a better job" at this Harry nudged her making her smile a bit. "But I really wouldn't mind doing it myself though"

"I guess it will be fun trying to make his life miserable too" She laughed

Ron excitedly said "That's the spirit! If you ever need of any ideas feel free to ask, you know I have good connections with the owners of the best wizarding joke shop haha…HEY!"

Hermione swiped a piece of candy from Ron's hand and made an evil smirk that even surprised herself "Maybe things aren't looking as bad as I thought"

At that they the trio continued to laugh, joke, and converse about their summer and all the things they can do to Draco Malfoy to make Hermione feel better about seeing him every day. Hermione actually was even more excited about arriving at Hogwarts then she ever was before.

_Sigh, I'll try not let this little Malfoy hurdle get in my way of a new year at Hogwarts, I will personally kick his little ferret behind if he ruins my reputation as head girl. I guess this will be challenge, a test of my wits . you are too smart to let Malfoy get you down!_

**_A/N: Please review, thanks!_**


	2. Hogwarts is Just Around the Corner

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/n: Please send reviews! I would love some feedback!**

**(Hermiones thoughts are italicized) **

* * *

**Hogwarts is Just Around the Corner**

Harry and Hermione were laughing at a joke that Ron had just made about enchanted brooms and spiked pumpkin juice when Hermione looked out the window and saw an emerging Hogwarts as the train neared the school. Hermione smiled, but also had a small butterfly in the pit of her stomach.

_Why am I nervous it's just another normal year at Hogwarts, haha a year at Hogwarts is never normal. Maybe it's the fact that I have to work with Malfoy. I hope Dumbledore doesn't have us do any weird house unity activities together._ She shuddered at this thought

"You alright 'Mione?" asked a concerned Harry

"No, I'm fine just some mixed feelings about this last year"

"I thought you were excited about coming back and school and classes and blah blah blah" said Ron, trying to be helpful

"I am it's just this whole Malfoy business still has me a bit nervous" Hermione confessed

"Oh don't worry about him, he's just a blonde pain in the arse , you have other things to think about like our new class schedule, Hogsmead trips, and N.E.W.T.S" Harry added

"N.E.W.T.S! Oh my Merlin , I completely forgot! how could I forget , what am I going to do! I need to get started right away"

"Good going Harry" Ron said with a sigh

_I need to study! I need to pass I need to pass….I hope I have time to sleep, no ..no sleep . I need to get my class schedule right away so I can figure out when I can study, I also need the study textbook, I need to do some research to see what types of subjects I'm going to be tested on…but my head girl duties..I need more time! Where's that time turner when I need it…._

Ron and Harry made and odd face at her while she was having her little mental breakdown. Ron finally said "Um Hermione, the exam isn't until the end of the year you have lots of time, and you being Hermione Granger of course you were probably prepared since you received your first Hogwarts letter"

"Ronald this is an important test, and as to your other comment. I like to be prepared thank you very much" She said with a slight glare

"Oh Herms, it's going to be easy and it just another test, just wait until the day before like I do" Ron said while putting his hands behind his head and his feet up on the seat next to her.

"Grrrugh!" was all that Hermione could get out at the time; Ron just didn't understand how important this was to her

"You better shut up while you're ahead" Harry whispered to Ron as Hermione started to fume.

"I'm going to change into my robes" Hermione pushed Ron's feet off the seat and left the compartment to change.

Harry was just shaking his head at Ron looked at him and just asked"what?"

"You're terrible at talking to girls" Harry said turning to the scene outside the window

"And you think you're better mate?" Ron turned to Harry, almost challenging

"Yep, because I have a girlfriend" Harry pointing to himself proudly

Ron argued "Yeah..my sister!"

"And the problem is?" Harry led on, knowing it was bugging Ron

"She's my bloody sister!...get your own !..wait that didn't come out right" Ron looked into space, confused trying to make a better comeback, Harry couldn't hold in his laughter anymore and put his hand on Ron's shoulder and said "Don't worry mate. She's in good hands" Harry wiggled his eyebrows.

"ewwww get off" Ron pushed Harry's hand off as Harry began to double over in laughter.

While this humorous tiff was happening, Hermione was in the changing room half changing and half getting her thoughts together.

_First head girl, then Malfoy, now the N.E.W.T.S…when am I going to have time for a social life, I want to get dressed up have fun and flirt with boys too…._

Even though Hermione is all about the books there is a part of her that wants what all the other girls have and that is love, well maybe not love but at least more than a crush. She wants to be flirty and cute, but she is too caught up with school to have social life. She hasn't even had a boyfriend before. She had one kiss, but that was Victor Krum and to Hermione, he didn't really count. Hermione thought some more about this year at Hogwarts. She finally got dressed and began to look at herself in the mirror.

_Hmm maybe it's time for a bit of a change…for my self-esteem..not boys…maybe boys too hehe. Maybe I'll let my hair loose and add some make-up for a natural day time look. _

Hermione fixed her hair with a spell she found in a magazine Padma had last year, it just took the frizz out and added some shine. Then she tried some make-up she got during the summer, but hasn't really tried yet. It was her first time applying make-up on herself.

_Ok I've been waiting to try this out for the first day of school, time to make this diamond in the rough shine..._

_hmm let's see foundation, now powder…a bit of blush, eye shadow..some eyeliner…ow! It got in my eye..ok ok ok its gone let's try that again….hmmmm there! Ok now what's last, oh yeah mascara…ew this looks gross , meh I'll put it on, and some just some chapstick, don't want to look too much like a hooker or lavender for that matter haha..yep all finished!..Hope I applied this right._

Hermione took one last look in the mirror and gave her reflection an approving nod "Not too bad granger" she said to herself, she grabbed her things and headed back to her compartment. Once she left the changing room Hermione instantly had a small boost of confidence and walked with a new bounce in her step.

_Wow it's astounding what a simple hairdo and a little make-up can do _

Before she got back to Ron and Harry she had a few glances and hellos from some overly friendly boys.

_Hmm that was weird..must be the hair and make-up haha I'm kind of liking this, I never had a chance to enjoy something like this before_

She passed Malfoy's compartment door, made eye contact, and stuck her tongue out at him. She didn't wait for his reaction and assumed he was offended and walked on to her own compartment.

_I can't believe I did that, He probably thinks I'm a weirdo, but who cares he hates me anyway, good because the feeling is mutual. That was pretty fun, I should do that more often, I feel like it pissed him off, heh serves him right_

Hermione was right, Malfoy was pissed; he couldn't really say anything because he was the only one in his compartment that saw it, but because of that, Hermione might have some Slytherin trouble coming her way soon.

Hermione opened the door into her compartment and gasped "what are you doing!"

Ron and Harry were very disheveled and caught in the act of a playful wrestle. Harry pulled his head out from underneath Ron's arm and said "He's just having a little fit because I'm dating Ginny"

Hermione stifled a giggle, Ron tried to fix his hair, shook his head and said "it's just not right mate, isn't there a guy rule or something about this stuff?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down "Oh Ron get over it, I think Harry and Ginny are cute together"

"Why thank you Hermione, and by the way you look very pretty did you do something different?" Harry said politely to Hermione

Hermione blushed and just answered "oh just did a spell on my hair and put on a bit of make- up , thanks for noticing hehe"

"The whole lot of you are mad" Ron finished as the train slowed on its tracks and opened its doors to Hogwarts.

_Now to see the headmaster, hopefully Malfoy doesn't muck it up for me, aw man he's already there at the hall doors with Dumbledore waiting for me…_


	3. Wait, What?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/n: Please send reviews! I would love some feedback!**

**(Hermiones thoughts are italicized)**

* * *

**Wait, What?**

_Don't look at Malfoy don't look at Malfoy…why is he staring? It's starting to make me feel uncomfortable, I wish the walk towards the headmaster and so the so called head boy wasn't so long and awkward. _

I put on smile as a finally approached the head master and the smelly ferret at the dining hall doors like in the letter

"Ah my dear Hermione, I'd hope you would accept our proposal of head girl" Dumbledore sweetly said as he linked his hands together

I smiled even bigger "Thank you so much for this opportunity, I will not disappoint you"

From the side of my vision I thought I saw Malfoy roll his eyes and let out a small laugh

_Oooo I hate him! _

"Before we begin the feast and sorting ceremony, I would like to quickly inform you about the head duties and living situations" Dumbledore said, I thought I saw a small sparkle in his eye

_Living situations, what?_

Malfoy must have read my mind because he was just as confused as I was and asked "Living situations?"

"Yes, in earlier years, as Hermione might already know of, the heads would have their own living quarters in their respected house chambers"

I gave a small nod, _Yesss of course I know this, I mean I have read every volume of Hogwarts A History up until the latest edition_

Dumbledore continued "But since the war I would like the students at Hogwarts to be more … united and feel like they can get along with all houses"

_United? Here it comes, I was just kidding about the united house activities thing, now it's going to be for real..where is he going with this?_

"Since some damages were made to the building during the war, I took the liberty of arranging some extra dormitories for prefects and heads when we were repairing the school" at this Dumbledore seemed a little too excited to be talking about this new "project" of his

_I get my own separate dormitory? yes! I can just keep to my studies, have Ginny and the boys over and not get bombarded by other students asking me to help them with their homework questions…Oh I wonder what it looks like, I can't wait_

I tried to suppress a smile, but it was difficult, I wanted to keep my composure in front of the blonde toad next to me..I don't know why I cared

"The ceremony is about to start so I'll just say a few more words, after we get the first years settled in I will personally take you to your shared head dormitories and discuss your further head duties before the day's end" Dumbledore swiftly left me and Malfoy alone, and didn't even stay to explain what he had just said

_Shared? What the hell does that mean? Sharing with…Malfoy? No no that can't be this is absurd. _I nervously laughed at my thoughts

"What are you laughing at mudblood? I supposedly have to share a dorm with you? He better be off his rocker because there's a slim chance of that happening" Malfoy said, a little bit too loudly

I honestly forgot he was there, he hadn't really said a word since I met him and Dumbledore at the hall doors

I got my thoughts back together and retorted "Shut up Malfoy, I for one am not too happy about it either so shove it you magical abomination"

_Hmm I fairly liked that comeback, very creative if I do say so myself._

"You wish, now out of the way I have better things to do, I can't believe that old coot chose a mudblood as head girl" Malfoy said as he turned and entered the dining hall.

_I can't believe I have to live with THAT!_

Even though he's been calling me that for years, it still stings once in a while, maybe that's why I'm such an over achiever. I want to prove to people like him that I can be a great which even though I am just a muggle-born.

I just closed my eyes and let out a large breath _Ok Hermione grin and bear it, you have been through worse things, well we'll see about that_

I pushed through the hall doors and saw two red heads and a scraggly black head with glasses; I sat down between Ginny and Ron.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled, she hugged me really tight

I missed her, she is like my only "girl" friend. I mean Harry and Ron are my best mates, but their friendship could only go so far when I need to do girl stuff.

"When are we going to eat I'm starving" Ron said pretty weakly

"Ron, I can still see the bloat from all those sweets you ate on the train, you're fine" Harry said jokingly

"Yeah you could probably feed a family of five with all that extra fluff you're packing there" I patted his stomach lightly

"Hey" He swatted my hand away "It keeps me warm in the winter"

Ginny and I laughed pretty hard and I embarrassingly made a small snort, Ron's such a kid, but he makes me laugh. I turned to talk to Ginny; I haven't seen her all day

"You look so cute, your hair is so soft, and you finally took my advice and tried a bit of make-up, I'm so proud of you" Ginny smiled as she felt my hair

"Thanks I thought it's my last year, with new beginnings, why not?" I giggled

"We have to catch up since I didn't see you on the train, I hope we have the same dorm room like last time" Ginny chirped

_Oh yea she doesn't know..I should be excited, but now I don't know especially with this whole Malfoy thing_

I slowly tried to break the news "Ginny, about that. Well The good news is I'm head girl"

"Head girl, that's fantastic!" She interrupted

Then I interjected again "Yes. Good fun. However the bad news is the head boy is Malfoy" She didn't even seem fazed, I went on and exchanged looks between Ron and Harry too "But the worst part is, I think we have to share dormitories this year"

There was a collaboration of exclamations and objections.

"What/no/ew/Malfoy/gross/he better not try anything"

"Wow Dumbledore really took this house unity thing to a whole different level" Ginny said in amazement

"This is outrageous you aren't going to live there with him are you 'Mione?" Ron asked in disbelief

"No, I am not going to admit defeat leave the position of head girl just because I have to live with the little maggot" I said trying to calm things down, I glanced at the Syitherin table and accidentally locked eyes with the "head boy" he just stared at me like he was trying to figure out what was so different about me, This time I was the one who smirked and looked away.

_Take that you uptight little boy_

I looked back at Harry as he began to say "Well if you need us, we got your back. And remember what we had talked about on the train"

_Oh yeah I forgot about all the fun stuff we could do to Malfoy, hmm now that we would be sharing living quarters it could be easier to infiltrate his territory. I wonder what kind of new products George has that I can experiment with_

The sorting had started and everyone was watching the front of the hall as all the first years got sorted into their houses.

I quietly laughed evilly "yes I can't wait, Ron can you send a letter to George about some of the necessities we might need?"

Ron sat up in excitement "Sure thing, right away"

"What's happening to Malfoy?" Ginny asked in confusion, because of her absence from our conversation on the train

I leaned in and whispered "I'll fill you in after the sorting is over; you're going to like what I have to say haha"

_Yet again things are looking very up right now; just you wait Malfoy I can act like a Slytherin too_


	4. New Dormitories

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP...a girl can dream though**

* * *

**New Dormitories **

The sorting ceremony was finally over; there were so many first years. As soon as the last first year was sorted into Ravenclaw all the other students clapped especially louder because the feast was to come shortly after. Hermione was proud of how many Gryffindor's there were this year. It reminded her of her first year at Hogwarts. But on the other hand she was anxiously waiting for it to be over so she could fill Ginny in on her little plan about Malfoy.

_Finally I can tell Ginny about our train conversation earlier, plus I can't wait to eat I'm starving!_

"So? What's happening with Malfoy, it's been torture waiting that long for juicy news" Ginny said, leaning in towards Hermione

"Ok, well, ok, so Harry, Ron, and I were thinking of pulling a few pranks on Malfoy so he won't make my life so miserable when I'm around him" Hermione grinned "He's going to be so annoyed, maybe he'll think twice about bugging me"

"That. Sounds. So . Fun!" Ginny said raising her voice with each word

"I know right? But since we are going to be sharing dormitories and in such close proximity it'll be easier to get away with"

"Yeah I'm still not too keen about that…" Ron said suspiciously with a mouth full of mashed potatoes, as always

"Oh Ron, suck it up. Hermione I think that's a brilliant idea. Can I help?" Ginny asked

"ummm ..yes of course!" Hermione added as she shoveled some creamed corn on her plate

Harry taking a sip of pumpkin juice entered into the conversation "So when shall we start?"

"Well as soon as we get the supplies from George. Did you send the letter yet Ron?" Hermione said taking a bite of some Grilled chicken

_I bet he hasn't even sent it yet, he's such a procrastinator _

Ron managed to let out "well..Uhh.."

Ginny put her hands on her hips "Ron! This is important business"

"Ok ok I'll send it after dinner. I promise" he said as he basically put a whole ladle full of Jell-O into his face hole

Hermione and Ginny just shook their heads in synchronization with disgusted faces on

_That's so sickening to watch, if he had more manners he could actually be kind of cute_

"Don't worry I'll make sure old Ron here will get the job done" Harry said with a wink

Ginny giggled "good because along with laziness he is also forgetful haha" Ginny gave Harry a peck on the cheek

_Aww I want that, they are so cute together, I want to be cute and cuddly with someone…hopefully by this year I can snatch me a handsome guy_

Hermione sighed and looked at her watch "It's almost time to meet with Dumbledore; he's going to show me and the ferret boy our new dormitories. I'm excited to have my own room, but that Malfoy is so unbearable sometimes"

Ginny smiled apologetically "Well hopefully we can come visit as often as we can, it can't be too bad, and I know for sure you can handle yourself, I mean that punch in the third year?..phew"

_Haha I'll never forget his face as soon as my fist hit his eye_

Hermione triumphantly smiled "Well, I don't want to toot my own horn or anything but he did have a black eye for a week and a half"

Harry chuckled "haha he was all like 'my dad is going to be hearing about this' hahaha"

Just about the whole Gryffindor table was having a good laugh at Malfoy's expense. At the Slytherin table Malfoy was just sitting there among the few friends that he had left. More like Blaise, Terrence, and Pansy. Pansy wasn't really a friend of Draco's she more just there.

"I can't believe you have to share living quarters with that not-it-all" Terrence started, Pansy nodded in agreement

"Don't remind me, that mudblood better not get on my nerves" Draco mostly said himself

"eh, she might be a bookworm, but she's not THAT bad" Blaise said thoughtfully , eyeing Hermione from afar

They looked at him like he had grew a second head

"…I was just saying" Blaise muttered

"Just keep those kinds of comments to yourself ok, I'm trying to keep my food down" said Draco as he looked towards the not so bushy haired girl

He had heard some vexing laughter from the Gryffindor table plus he thought he heard is name. He was very curious as to what they were up to. His curiosity was cut short when he noticed the time. Draco excused himself and walked to meet the old bat .

Back at the Gryffindor table Hermione finally settled from her laughter

"Well it's time everybody, I got to go meet Dumbledore and the daddy's boy" Hermione said while standing from her seat

Ginny giggled "Good luck" and gave her a quick hug

Harry chimed "Go get 'em Herms"

Ron managed to get a "If he touches you, I'll hex him to the forbidden forest" at least we think that's what he said. He was miraculously still eating

Hermione said an odd "Thanks" and went on her way

_Wow. They made me feel like I was on my way to my execution, I know they were trying to make me feel better, but it felt like quite the opposite….sigh I feel so tense, I haven't even slept with Malfoy yet and he's already making me feel like I want to vomit. Wait SLEPT? Whoa whoa I did not just say that. Gross! Now it's going to be even more awkward when I see him tonight…..sheesh._

Hermione finally walked up to the bottom of the stairs where she met the platinum blonde and the gray bearded man. Malfoy just looked ahead and did not even acknowledge her when she approached.

Dumbledore was so excited on her arrival "Hermione! It's nice of you to join us please come this way, you as well Mr. Malfoy"

Hermione and Malfoy followed closely behind the headmaster, but definitely not close to each other. The walk was quiet and it made Hermione feel slightly uncomfortable

_Please say something Dumbledore, this silence is killing me_ She took a side glance at Malfoy and then quickly looked ahead _No don't look he could look back and then make fun of you for staring_

They finally arrived at the entrance of their new head dormitories. Dumbledore stopped in front of a large oval portrait of a lanky old man with a long beard in a suit of armor swinging his sword on a white horse, and yelling silly war cries.

Hermione made a small smile _He looks like Don Quixote _

Dumbledore broke the silence "Here we are! I'll let you two explore your dormitories on your own, but before I let you go as heads you both have a later curfew and some access to the kitchens. I expect you to hold prefect meetings every other week and put together some plans for some social school activities. And don't forget to set a good example for all the underclassmen. The password is 'pumpkin crisps' goodnight!" Dumbledore made a small nod and turned on his heel and left the two at the portrait entrance

_That was quick. He didn't even let us speak or ask questions! He left in a hurry..he seems to do that a lot. Malfoy is just standing there, is he going to say the password and let us in?...guess not_

Hermione made a small annoyed sigh "Pumpkin crisps"

The portrait announced "Please come in young ones!"

As soon as the portrait door opened Malfoy crossed his way in front of Hermione and cut her off, while he entered first.

"Hey! Excuse you" Hermione grumbled

_Jerk_

Malfoy turned around unfazed "Did I just hear something?"

"Oh sod off" Hermione said as she walked in and widened her eyes in astonishment, the common room was so grand. It was new, but it looked so cozy. There were dark cherry wood floors with Persian rugs, a huge roaring fire with a marble fireplace. There were two plush couches and a coffee table with a few candles and a small tray of sweets and pastries.

_Oh I definitely like that; I wonder what my room looks like_

Hermione explored some more completely forgetting that Malfoy was looking around as well. There were two entry ways with about 5 steps leading up to some wooden doors .Hermione noticed a large painting on the other side of the room with a nice landscape scene with mermaids and a lake.

_I wonder where that leads to_

Oddly enough there was a small note pinned to the wall near the painting. Hermione picked it up and read:

_Dear head boy and girl,_

_This paintings is yet another portal, just speak your house password and it shall take you _

_to your house common room. It will only allow the head boy and girl to go through._

_-A. Dumbledore_

"Whoa! I can't wait to use this" Hermione exclaimed" but everyone is probably asleep. And I don't know the Gryffindor password yet…maybe tomorrow" Hermione pondered

"Quiet, I'm heading to my room. If you know what's good for you, you'll stay out of my way you little mudblood" Draco voice came out of nowhere

Hermione turned around and saw Malfoy leaning against the mantle with a small smirk on his face.

_Look at him all high and mighty like he's better than me_

Hermione pointed her finger at him "Look Malfoy, you may think that this whole I'm-better-than-everybody act can work in public, but it's not going to work in here. So you can just suck a dragon egg for all I care"

_Hmmph that'll show him_

Malfoy lifted one eyebrow at her "Heh I AM better than you Granger, so just accept it already"

_WHaaa? Oh no he did NOT! _

Hermione flipped her hair and headed towards what she hoped was her room and calmly said "Yeah just keep telling yourself that Malfoy" and left him in the common room muttering a few minor protests.

_I kind of like this new attitude of mine, being not so uptight has its perks. _

Hermione made the few steps up to the polished wooden door, when she had gotten closer to it there was her name etched into a gold plate.

_I assume this is mine.._

She opened the door and her jaw dropped. There was a large four post king sized bed with fluffy maroon covers and gold pillows, her closet was enormous. There were many book cases and shelves which already had its fill of books. Her window had nice curtains and a little cushioned seat underneath, opposite of the bed was a nice desk already furnished with parchment and quills. Her trunk and personal belongings were already there. Hermione laughed as a fat Crookshanks lay asleep in his own little cat bed.

_Where's the bathroom, huh I guess it's through this door_

Hermione opened the door and there before her was a large bathroom with a separate room inside where the toilets were and an abnormally large tub with many faucets and nozzles. A large vanity mirror with four sinks and a rack with Green and maroon towels...and another door on the other side. Hermione quickly realizedon what was on the other side.

_Damn I have to share a bathroom with him too? Great I can't even have the bathroom to myself. He probably will take hours and more! Knowing I have to use it too. That git. _

Hermione glared at his door then went back into her room and started to unpack. Her books and school supplies were first of course, then her clothes and shoes. Hermione filled her closet and made sure her clothes were all in organized by color she liked how fast she could pick out an outfit with her closet like this. After about an hour and a half it was getting late and she decided it was time for bed.

_It's getting kind of late, I should change and go to bed.._

"Wait a minute I haven't even looked at my class schedule yet!" Hermione said out loud "Get it together Hermione! "

She quickly went to her desk and scanned her schedule

"ok let's see.. Double Charms, Advanced Transfiguration, Herbology, Magical creatures, DADA, and finally Double potions" she read

She groaned "Why oh why do have to have potions at the end of the day, I'd rather get it over with in the morning. Living with one Slytherin is enough, but to be in a classroom full of them before dinner makes me want to lose my appetite."

_I'll deal with it in the morning_

Hermione changed into her pajamas, some boxers and an old shirt. She blew out the candles and slipped into the soft covers.

_Ahhh this bed is divine! Now this makes living here tolerable. Hopefully Harry got Ron to send that letter so Malfoy can get what he finally deserves._

Hermione smiled a devious smile before falling gently asleep

**A/N: Pretty please review , I would love some feedback on how I'm doing! :)**


	5. Suck it up Hermione

**Suck It up Hermione**

Hermione opened her eyes to the new day, a new day of classes to be specific. She stretched her arms and legs.

_Ah that was one of the best night's sleep I've have here. _

"What do you think Crookshanks?" Hermione turned towards the chubby cat

Crookshanks let out a relaxed "mrreooow"

"Haha I thought so "she said as she kicked off the covers and got out of bed.

_Ok first rule of business, freshen up. Ok let's see…faical scrub, makeup bag, tooth brush, and a hair brus, ohhh my hairspray , we're good to go!_

She made her way to the bathroom door with her toiletries in hand and juggled a few things so she could open the door. But to her dismay the door was locked.

_No way! Ugh I knew he was going to take up all the time in the bathroom, I should have gotten up earlier…fine. Whatever I'll change into my robes first, hopefully he'll be done by then. He better not make me late, that stupid ferret._

Hermione changed into her robes, got her book bag ready, and even finished unpacking her stuff, she quickly looked at her watch.

_I have ten minutes left! What's he doing in there? Did he fall in or something….HA! I hope so. _

She walked swiftly to the bathroom door and knocked lightly, nothing. She quickly became inpatient and started banging on the door

"Malfoy! Hurry it up in here. It's not just your bathroom you know!" She yelled through the door

Silence. She took a glance at her watch for the time.

_Owl droppings! I'm missing breakfast. Wait you know what? I forgot we had a small tray of pastries in the common room I'll guess I'll take one of those. That'll keep me until lunch._

She opened the door and didn't look up until she reached the coffee table. Then she saw something that had made her scoff loudly. What did she see you ask?

"Malfoy! What the heck are you doing in here? The bathroom has been locked for an hour, who's in there?" she screeched

Malfoy lounging on one of the couches eating a small doughnut turned his head nonchalantly "hmm? What? Oh yeah I guess I forgot to unlock it. Did you need in?"

"I so want to hex you right now, but I don't have the time. Next time you won't be so lucky you twit" She turned on her heel and headed towards the bathroom.

"I think you probably needed the bathroom more than I did anyway what with that lion's mane of hair you have" He laughed maliciously as he exited through the portrait hole.

"Ughhhhh!" She stomped her foot as she was trying to fix her makeup and hair at the same time. She had to use a spell to get into the bathroom and she only had about five minutes left.

She miraculously finished and ran through the common room and grabbed a cheese Danish on the way out. She was eating a bit unlady-like on the way to her first class. She finally caught up with Ron and Harry.

"Hey Hermione, where were you at breakfast? Harry asked

"well….hummruph,…bathroom..hrrumpppph..Malfoy..rummmbble..kill" Hermione tried to speak, but failed as she had a mouth full of cheese Danish

"Who shouldn't speak with their mouth full now?" Ron jokingly asked

Hermione shot him death glare that could make even medusa shake in her boots

"yikes haha sorry" Ron took a scared step back

She sighed and rubbed her temples "No Ron, I'm sorry"

"Come on guys let's head on inside" Harry interjected

They filed in and took their seats

_At least I can find some solace on my classes, ugh but then again I have Herbology and double potions with the Slytherins. Why do they have to be such big bullies all the time? I sound like a 6 year old._

Classes went by pretty fast. They always do the first few weeks of the year. It was lunch time and Hermione was dreading Herbology.

"So spill it" Ginny said while taking her seat next to Hermione

"What?" Hermione was confused

"Ron mentioned that you bit his head off earlier, so what did Malfoy do?" She asked

"How do you know it's Malfoy that did anything?" Hermione answered

Ginny cocked her eyebrow at her

"Ok yes it was Malfoy, I was waiting to use the bathroom, it was locked for a good hour before I went into the common room and he was sitting right there. He left it locked on purpose so I would be late, and with bird's nest hair at that." Hermione finished her rant with a huff

"What a prick, Hope George can pull through with some joke products soon. I'd love to see Malfoy get his" Ginny smiled

Hermione laughed "yes please! It's only been one day and I want to strangle him with his own belt already"

Hermione glanced at the Slytherin table and spotted the evil blonde

_Look at him acting like he's king of the world, laughing with his friends and that pansy. Ew her personality and her face are in competition to see what could be the ugliest. _Hermione smirked_ that guy next to him is kind of cute though. Muscular, and sexy eyes…_

Hermione saw Blaise make eye contact with her, he made a small smirk. She quickly looked away

_Oh my goodness he saw me gawking at him! Too bad he's a Slytherin. I mean it's not like Gryffindor's can't date Slytherins, it's just that who wants too? They're all a bunch of jerks!_

Hermione noticed she was starting to glare at her plate she then relaxed and proceeded to finish her lunch.

Herbology went alright; she was glad that Ginny and she were in the same year now so that way they could at least have some classes together. She made sure that they sat in the middle but behind most of the Slytherins. For some reason she didn't like them being behind her, it made her feel vulnerable. Double potions weren't until the next day, and that meant seeing Malfoy during classes and outside of classes.

"How am I going to live with that git without killing myself!" Hermione whispered

"At least he's cute" Ginny pondered

Hermione scoffed and hit her friend "I can't believe you just said that"

"You've never thought he was hot? I mean he's a total prick, but still you can't deny he looks good" Ginny added

"He's...ok looking, but I mean he's Malfoy..Malfoy! Bleghh" Hermione made a disgusted face

"Ohh and his friends...too bad they're Slytherins" Ginny grinned

Hermione, trying to avoid this awkward conversation finally gave up and said "Ok ok thy're hot, I'm done talking about this let's get back to work ..please?"

"..fine" Ginny said with a small giggle

Dinner came and went, there was a lot of pasta available and that was her favorite. Hermione headed down to the head dorms holding her full stomach.

_Ugh I think my eyes were bigger than my stomach today. I can't wait for tomorrow. Ron said George was going to send some of his favorites over tomorrow afternoon. I wonder what they could be, knowing George definitely mischievous hehe. _

Hermione came up to the head portrait and told the silly old man on the horse the password. She let out a big sigh and let her bag fall to the ground. She looked up and there were three boys in green robes taking up both the couches and eating all of the pastries on the table and drinking butterbeer.

_Oh my gosh I'm being invaded by Slytherins! I don't want to be out here, I'm going straight my room hopefully they don't notice me and make a scene. _

She had her hand on the door knob and about to turn it, but unfortunately for her she was noticed.

"Aw you're not even going to greet our guests" Malfoy smiled

Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She turned and nodded "Gentleman" She said politely, border line sarcastic.

Blaise made a nod

Theodore nodded as well and added "Mudblood"

Malfoy snickered

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at Malfoy with a straight face and said "I wouldn't eat too many of those sweets, you're really starting to get fat"

Theodore and Blaise chuckled while Malfoy's eyes widened at her comment.

Hermione was already in her room as soon as she finished the insult, she didn't wait for their reaction.

_I can't believe I made such a mean girl insult, and better yet he looked offended at such a silly comment haha_

Hermione sat on her bed and played with Crookshanks for a bit. There wasn't any homework because it was the first day of school.

_I think I'll make a head start on studying for my N.E.W.T.S, wash up then head for bed. _

Hermione was going towards her desk when she heard deep muffled voices and laughing common from the common room.

_What? They're still here? What can they be talking about for so long?_

Hermione's curiosity had gotten the best of her and she leaned her ear in towards the door to try and listen in. It was muffled, but she could hear some of their conversation.

"What about that blonde Ravenclaw from transfiguration? "one voice said

"The one with the long legs?" another answered

"She's alright, what about that Hufflepuff that sits in front from DADA?"

"Nah I've already been with her she's weirdly clingy"

_What pigs! All they're talking about is hooking up with girls! _

"Hey? what about the head girl?"

Hermione covered her mouth with her hand.

_Oh my goodness, one of them is talking about me!_

"Shut up!"

"Ow my arm! I was just saying she has definitely filled out, if you know what I mean. She's kind of pretty"

"Doesn't matter she's still a mudblood and a Gryffindor at that, that's just….wrong"

Hermione was used to being called a mudblood, but sometimes it still hurt. She didn't want to hear them anymore, especially after that sentence that was just said.

_*sigh* I'm glad someone thought I was pretty, but it's no use because the lot of them can't accept the fact that I'm muggle born. I don't feel much like studying today._

Hermione went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and changed into her pajamas, she skipped a shower because she just wanted to go to bed. She blew out all of the candles and turned the lights down. Once she had lain in bed she started to think about the day.

_I can't believe after the war people are still prejudiced against muggle borns. It makes me so angry! I don't know who said what, but one thing's for sure Malfoy is so going to get it no matter what._

* * *

**_A/N: Please review : )tell me how I'm doing or if you have any questions or suggestions that would be super awesome! Thanks guys for all the views though_**


End file.
